Episode 1502 (1st November 1990)
Plot Joe worries why Kate has not written to him now it's been a week since she was imprisoned, explaining to Annie that she should be allowed one letter a week. He writes her a letter and asks Rachel to post it. Dolly's sure something is troubling Sam when he doesn't want to go to school. She receives a letter from Sandie Merrick in Scotland. Alan has a near miss with a lorry which speeds past him as he turns into Main Street. Seth witnesses the incident. Rachel is growing tired of the haulage drivers harassing her over the newspaper article. Chris offers to have a word with one particular driver, Badger, who seems to be harassing her more than the others. She insists she can handle it. She accidentally drops Joe's letter as she gets out of her car and Badger swoops down and picks it up before pocketing it. Amos complains wearily to Henry about the repetitiveness of his life. He puts out the poppies for Remembrance Sunday on the bar. Archie has offered to sell white "peace" poppies for Tony. Seth plans a recital for the village concert in addition to assisting Kathy's performance. Badger returns Rachel's letter and tells her she now owes him a favour. Amos expresses his disapproval when he discovers Archie wearing a white poppy and is angry when he finds Archie obtained it from the church. Joe continues to blame himself for Kate's imprisonment and tries to make it up to Rachel and Mark by purchasing gifts for them. Dolly meets with Jack, who has also received a letter from Sandie. She has asked Dolly to do an inventory for The Mill so she can rent it out and has asked Jack to do any maintenance work required. Amos frets that he and Henry are getting to old to run The Woolpack. Henry believes he is just being morbid. Dolly confides in Jack that she's seeing someone but is worried about upsetting Sam and the rest of the family. She reveals that the man she's seeing is married. A man lets himself into a barn at Emmerdale and hides. Amos considers banning white poppies when Elsa and Zoe appear in the pub wearing them. Rachel is grabbed by the man in the barn as she goes to feed the calves after work but receives an even bigger shock when she sees who it is - her dad. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Archie - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *David Hughes - Martyn Whitby Guest cast *Driver - Richard Cole Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, yard and cottage *Home Farm - Kitchen *Station Road *Main Street *Frank Tate & Son Haulage Contractor - Car park, reception and stairs *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Village Store & Post Office - Exterior Notes *First appearance of David Hughes since 3rd April 1990. *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 5 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 2nd March 2015. Memorable dialogue Dolly Skilbeck: "I always thought that you were the only one who really understood about Matt and me." Jack Sugden: "Oh?" Dolly Skilbeck: "Oh, I know we never talked about it. I spent my time trying to convince Joe and Ma it was the right decision... after I convinced myself. But I always had the feeling that you knew the reasons and you supported me, or at least didn't blame me." Jack Sugden: "Well, I don't think Ma blamed you." Dolly Skilbeck: "Well, maybe not blame. But I don't think, deep down, either of them ever forgave me for letting Matt go." Jack Sugden: "Ma could never understand why anyone would want to leave Emmerdale." Dolly Skilbeck: (laughs) "No." Jack Sugden: "When I went, she blamed me dad or Joe, and then it was Marian. If I went again, she'd be able to blame Sarah. She doesn't mean any harm, it's just the easier option." Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD